


Dirty Angel

by GivingThemSPNSmuts, tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingThemSPNSmuts/pseuds/GivingThemSPNSmuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel surprises Dean with a visit,smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting steamy

**Author's Note:**

> tarnishedxhalo Beta'd this lovely piece for me so go show them some love

The night seemed to start like any other for Dean Winchester, what with finishing off a hunt, getting cleaned off and kicking back with a few beers. He was finally able to relax after a long week when he heard a sudden flutter of wings, a slight thump. A familiar gaze was cast on the back of his head. He knew who it was, but he waited for the angel to speak before doing anything, false-casually relaxed in his chair. 

Except this time, the angel didn’t speak a word, instead moving right up behind the Winchester and leaning down, kissing the back of Dean’s neck. It sent a shudder down his spine. Remaining still, he waited to see what the angel was going to do next. Castiel continued, running a slender hand up the hem of Dean's shirt, an onslaught of kisses raining on his neck. A moan escaped Dean’s throat.

It wasn’t until Castiel’s hand moved lower that the angel finally spoke in his ear. “Hello Dean." He said in his oh so familiar way that he did when around Dean. At this, Dean finally turned his head as best he could before smiling. “Loved the greeting, Cas." He said as he felt the angel’s hand running underneath his waistband to lightly grip his fast-growing erection. The feel of his palm made Dean let out a louder moan, bucking his hips up into Cas’s hand, beer forgotten. As the angel’s grip turned to stroking, Dean’s head fell back, eyes rolling closed as he enjoyed the ministrations. But there was also so much a guy could take before it was just too much. His eyes opened, and he grabbed Cas’s arm. With a muffled groan he eased it away just so that he could sit up, walk around the chair, and pull Castiel into a heated kiss, hands fisted in the lapels of the angel's rumpled trenchcoat.

The kiss turned to a full out war for dominance which, naturally, Dean won, causing him to guide them both towards the couch; lips still locked, tongue still running along the angel’s during the way. Once the back of Castiel's knees hit the edge he shoved the angel's coat off his shoulders, then lowered the other into the cushions gingerly. Unfortunately, his lungs needed air eventually, and he broke the kiss, opening his eyes. He looked down at Cas with lust filled green eyes. Castiel returned the same look back up at him with azure orbs. A smirk appeared, and he began taking off the navy suit jacket, his tie, then finally his shirt. Dean took a minute to look down at his angel’s half nude form, taking in that soft creamy pale skin, the hairless chest, pert nipples. Dean’s grin got bigger. He loved the view.

Dean leaned down, nipping and kissing, leaving marks over Cas’s skin, perking both nipples into harder erections. The angel moaned and arched into his touch, head back. He loved to hear his angel make noises, especially if those noises were because of him. Pausing his onslaught on Castiel’s chest, he leaned up and pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head, tossing it aside. He watched as his angel’s hand came up to run fingers down his chest. Dean could see the lust in the angel’s blue eyes grow.

Dean bent down to capture Cas in yet another enticing kiss. His hands moved to unclasp the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping Castiel’s pants. He shifted, ending the kiss to lift his angel’s hips up, pulling the pants, belt and all, down over Cas’s knees and over his feet. He tossed everything aside with the other clothes carelessly. Cas, seeing that Dean was still in his pants, flipped them over, pinning the hunter to the couch as he lowered himself. He continued until he was eye-level with Dean’s waistband, fingers unbuttoning his jeans before he used his teeth to pull the zipper down slowly, teasingly. By now Dean had a raging hard on still constricted behind his pants and boxers. Seeing this, Cas pulls the older Winchester’s pants down and dropped the clothing among his own.

A sly smirk reached the angel’s lips. Dean to gulped. Castiel, angel of Thursday, leaned his mouth close and blew hot air onto the constricted cock, still held under boxers being soaked by the second. A groan to escaped the hunter’s throat. He tried to sit up but Cas’s hand shot up, holding him down. Using his teeth again, but being careful not to touch skin, Castiel pulled down Dean’s boxers inch by inch, releasing the other's hard cock, causing it to land on his stomach with a flop or two. Castiel removed the hand restraining Dean, focus on the newly bared skin as he leaned in to lick up the side of the hunter’s member. Dean moaned out louder than before, running a hand through his angel’s dark locks. But, like before, there was only so much one could take before they snapped, thus when Cas moved his mouth over Dean’s cock, he could feel that tingle that ran down his spine signalling that he was very close.

God, they haven’t even started the actual sex yet and he was already about to come. The things Cas could do to him was unbelievable. But that was why he loved the angel; their bond was so strong not even death could break it. The angel lowered his mouth further onto Dean’s cock, his tongue running over shaft to lick the pre-come that was leaking heavily from the slit. One hand dipped lower to fondle his balls; the other curled around the base and stroked what it could of his cock. The sensations coursing through him were immense. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he finally came, shooting rope after rope of cum into the eager angel’s mouth.

 _“Fuck, Cas."_ Dean groaned as the angel swallowed him down eagerly, before he pulled his mouth off with a wet pop. Castiel gazed at the satisfied look on his hunters face, smiling wide. Still going through the after-shocks, Dean sat up and pulled Cas into a heated kiss, lifting him up and ripping the angel’s boxers off of him. Oh well, he can just give him a pair of his. He folded Cas into his arms and stood, toting the angel towards the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that his brother had seen the whole episode. Silent and blushing, he had a hard on in his jeans to boot.

Pushing the door open and kicking it back shut, Dean walked over to place Cas onto the sink counter so he could turn on the shower. Once he was sure the water was just the right temperature, he moved over to the door and locked it before grabbing Castiel’s hand, guiding him into the spray. Once under the water, he pushed his angel up against the tile, capturing him in a loving kiss. Dean’s hands roamed along the angel’s skin, the kiss heated as he took in every curve his angel possessed; his cock hard and leaking again. He kind of felt sorry for the angel against him. Castiel hadn’t gotten to come like Dean had. His angel was begging for release and that’s exactly what he was going to give him. Grabbing hold of Cas’s hips, Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. The angel knew instantly what was to come, so helping his hunter along, he lifted his hips up to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Aligning his entrance with the hard cock, waiting in anticipation.


	2. And the steam just rolls on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more heated between the angel and hunter

Now you’re probably thinking that they didn’t prep, right? Thing is, the two ran out of lube the night before and Dean, being so busy on a hunt, had no time to buy more. There was a reason for not prepping Cas with fingers as well, huge part being that Castiel couldn’t be bothered with any more foreplay. He was very close to climaxing after all, and Dean could always tell when Cas was impatient. He wasn’t going to let the angel wait any longer. Shifting his hips he slowly entered him, inch by sufferable inch. After all this time; after all these months; Castiel was still pretty tight. When the hunter was fully seated in his angel they both let out a moan. Leaning down, Dean began to suck on the angel’s neck hips slowly pulling out until just the head breached Cas. He didn't wait before slamming back in, thrusts gaining rhythm. Dean heard the deep throated moan coming from the angel in response, legs winding tighter around his waist. After some shifting, Dean managed just the right angle to hit the angel’s prostate dead on each time he moved. The moans got loud enough Dean had to cover them with a deep kiss. He didn’t want his brother hearing them, the hunter remembering Sam, and figuring the other was asleep (he was sourly wrong.).

His thrusts became hard, deep and fast as he got lost in the meeting of lips, the sheer love that was radiating from Cas. Bringing a hand away from Castiel's hip, he grasped the angel’s cock in his hand and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Cas to close his eyes tight, pull back to gasp a breath. “Dean…-" He began, but Dean cut him off with his own “I know Cas. Come for me." in his ear. He sped up his hand motions, his thrusts drawing out. With that, Cas let out his loudest moan yet, streams of cum landing on both their chests, over Dean's hand. He tightened around Dean, making the human moan and thrust in a few more times before shooting his own load deep inside his angel.

Laying his head on Castiel's shoulder, he took a few minutes to catch his breath, shoulders rising and falling as he panted. Water rolled down both of them, and Dean slowly removed his cock from within Cas. Helping the angel back on his feet, he smiled, knowing full well that they weren’t going to be able to clean themselves up. Not with the rate they were going. Turning the water off he helped Cas out, grabbed two towels and dried them both off before returning both to the rack. Walking naked out of the bathroom hand in hand with his angel, he led him over to his bed. Crawling onto the mattress he sprawled on his back, tumbling Cas onto his chest with a sly grin. “Let’s see how well you can ride." He said in a husky voice. Cas could never say no to that tone. Watching Dean laying there, Cas returned the grin, knowing full well he was an expert by now when it came to riding Dean’s cock.

Moving to straddle the older hunter, Cas placed both hands on Dean’s chest, pressing his hole against the head of his hunter's cock. He slowly shifted, rocked his hips to lower himself onto the other, easing it in at just the right angle before it was fully embedded inside of him. Taking a hold of his own cock he began stroking himself while slowly arching himself upward, pushing himself back down. He was careful not to be too rough, lest he seriously hurt the human under him. Continuing to pump his own cock, slow as the rocking of his hips as he rode Dean, he watched as the other bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold in moans. The hunter’s hands rested on Castiel's hips as he watched his angel fuck himself on his cock. The panting echoing off the walls and the sweat rolling down their skin only added to the passion they clearly seemed to be in that night.

The angel bit his tongue trying to keep himself from moaning Dean’s name as the climax came sooner than the last. Maybe he was tired; or maybe he was still feeling the effects of their previous coupling? Either way, he soon released his load onto Dean’s stomach. The sight, and the sudden tensing of muscles around him pushed Dean over the edge, and he let out a loud moan, the sound ending on a desperate shout. “FUCK!" He yelled as he came inside the angel for the third time that night. Now he'd filled both holes. Both of their eyes lidded, Cas removed himself from Dean’s now spent cock and moved to lie next to him, kissing him softly on the lips. “I love you Dean." He whispered. “Love you too, Cas." The hunter murmured back before pulling the covers over them both.

Cuddling, they both drifted off to sleep, not hearing the moan that came from the next bed over. 

*

Morning came and went until Dean was the first one up. Feeling groggy from the night before, he didn’t notice a certain brother of his staring at him until his mind and vision cleared. His eyes widened and he moved to cover himself, the covers having shifted in their sleep to twine around sleeping angel. “Sammy? What the fuck?" He snapped as he grabbed at the sheet to cover himself. This earned a smile from his brother. 

“Good morning to you too, Jerk. I see you had fun last night." Sam quipped, grin widening. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Shut up, Sam!" He looked over at the sleeping form of Cas before looking back at the other. “Bitch.."

“Jerk." Sam replied with a laugh, turning to trot towards the kitchen.


End file.
